


In Which It's Bathtime

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: The Noot Noot Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: De-Aged Harry Potter, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Snape thinks it's bathtime... Harry disagrees.





	In Which It's Bathtime

"Harry, put your toys away, I need to give you a bath."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because you need baths to be clean."

 

"No, I mean why do I need to put my toys away."

 

"Because if you get out a toy you put it away when you're done."

 

" _Dudley_ never had to put his toys away."

 

"Dudley is a spoiled brat who never learnt anything other than how to stuff his face! You don't want to end up like Dudley do you?" Harry shook his head. "No, I didn't think, so now put your toys away."

 

"Okay Penguin."

 

*** * ***

 

"Harry stop being difficult." Harry was currently trying to not get in the bath at all costs. His arms and legs splayed while Snape tried to force him in.

 

"Too hot!"

 

"What do you mean too hot? It's perfect." But then he thought ' _children's skin is more sensitive so maybe it is too hot._ ' He set Harry down, conjuring a bath thermometer and dropping it in the water. It was just slightly too hot, so Severus added some cold until the thermometer showed a picture of a smiling baby then pulled it out turning round to Harry.

 

"See there perfect... _Harry_? Harry, where have you gone?"

 

Seeing Harry wasn't where he left him, or anywhere else in the bathroom, he got up slightly irritated.

 

"You better not have got your toys out again." He warned, walking into the living room. He wasn't there either but the door was open. Why was the door open? He ran around the rest of his quarters, shouting Harry's name he wasn't about to go searching all over the castle if he was just in the bedroom. Then he ran out of the door. Hoping Harry hadn't gone too far.

 

He didn't have to look too far to find Harry, he was in the potions corridor - the only place he knew the way to as that was the only place Severus ever took him. Even meals were eaten in the classroom or in Severus' rooms.

 

He heard the laughter as he rounded the corner and saw Harry, running around the corridor completely naked.

 

' _What is his thing with running around nude?_ _'_

 

There were several students laughing and jeering, some were cheering him on, and one or two of the girls were awwing and saying how cute he was. As Severus made his way through the crowd lots of the students shut up as they noticed him, though some with the uncontrollable fits of laughter couldn't, many of them however tried, pushing their hands into their mouths.

 

Harry seemed to be having a great time though Severus couldn't understand why he thought that - even as a _child_ he probably wouldn't have enjoyed running around starkers, but each to their own or whatever.

 

"POTTER!"

 

Harry stopped dead in his tracks staring up at Severus before making a break for it. Some of the students parted to let him through, Severus glared at them making a mental note to kill them all later. He pushed through several students but Harry had made quite the gap between himself and Severus.

 

"Potter, get over here right now!"

 

Harry swayed on the spot for a minute. He knew he was in trouble and Penguin looked _really_ angry - he couldn't go back he didn't know what would happen if he did. Penguin wouldn't hurt him would he? He hadn't before, Penguin was nice ,but he knew he'd been _really_ bad.

 

While Harry stood there lost in thought Severus walked over. Harry went to run away again but Severus grabbed him.

 

"Where do you think you're going?"

 

Harry tried to struggle out of his grasp.

 

"Harry, stay still! I'm already going to have to run you a new bath at this rate."

 

Snape took off his cloak, wrapping it around Harry - he couldn't help smiling at how ridiculous he looked in the cloak that was clearly way to big for him.

 

"I would say it was down to the fact that you're a five year old that my cloak looks like it's eating you, but I believe it would have the same effect when you're your regular size."

 

Harry looked up. Penguin didn't look angry.

 

"Angry?"

 

"No Harry, I'm not angry, just disappointed - you know the rules and you've practically broken every single one of them."

 

"Sorry."

 

"I'm sure you will be because no TV tonight, you're going to have your bath then sit in time-out and then straight to bed."

 

"But..."

 

"But nothing Harry."

 

"Okay. Do I still get a story?"

 

Severus sighed smiling fondly. "Yes Harry, if you're good in your time-out and bath I'll read you a story."

 

"Thank you, Penguin."


End file.
